Kharral and Khassarn, the Dragon Princes, Unique Bugbears (Barbarian 4)
These are bugbears with four levels of barbarian, some better gear, and a few special traits (immunity to sleep and paralysis, energy resistance) from their one-quarter dragon ancestry (they are not full Half-Dragons, however). + |immune=sleep, paralysis |resist=see text |fort=+8 |ref=+4 |will=+3 |spd=40 ft. |melee= +1 flaming greataxe +10/+5 melee (1d12+5 and 1d6 fire) |BAB= |grp=+8 |space=5 |reach=5 ft. |atkopt=Power Attack |gear=''+1 chain shirt'', +1 flaming greataxe, amulet of natural armor +2 |sa=rage |str=19 |dex=10 |con=18 |int=10 |wis=12 |cha=11 |sq=fast movement, trap sense, uncanny dodge |feats=Alertness, Power Attack, Weapon Focus (greataxe) |skills= , , , |environment=Temperate mountains (Dragon Clan territory) |organization= Unique: pair, honor guard (pair plus 2-4 bugbears) or clan (with 31-40 bugbears plus 150% noncombatants plus Vaharrash |treasure=Double standard |advancement=By character class }} Kharral and Khassarn are the twin sons of Vaharrash the Dragon King, an exceptionally powerful half-dragon bugbear lord, and grandsons of the Pandragon, a strange and mighty draconic entity. They are nearly inseparable from each other; both are harsh and dreadful warriors. Their father has raised them to be deadly combatants, and he has been quite successful; though both are barely over twenty years of age, they are already very dangerous foes. They have benefited from their royal father's draconic blood, giving them toughness beyond the norm for their kind, and wealth, giving them access to magical items. Kharral's skin is patched with bluish scales, while Khassarn's scaly markings are red. Kharral is the more restrained of the two, but this means little except that he is more careful in leadership - he is certainly no less cruel at heart. Khassarn is wilder and fiercer. The two brothers' personalities complement each other effectively, and few are those who will not blanch at seeing them in furious action. By the time Kharral and Khassarn were born, their father Vaharrash was already leader of their clan of bugbears, which he renamed the Dragon Clan. During the twins' early childhood, Vaharrash expanded the Dragon Clan territory dramatically, increased the size of the tribe by accepting outcast bugbears who could prove their prowess, and conquered several weaker bands of goblinoids. By the time Kharral and Khassarn were old enough to fight and lead, the domain of the Dragon Clan had expanded far enough that it was under attack by other, bold bugbear tribes. Kharral and Khassarn proved themselves by leading the raid that drove these bands out of the territory. Now, Kharral and Khassarn travel with the Dragon Clan through their territory, often stopping to extort tribute from small, isolated villages and homesteads in the high mountains. Vaharrash's ambitions are growing well beyond what a mountain clan can provide, and he is training his sons to take over leading the clan when he departs, or to run affairs at home while he invades other areas. COMBAT Both Kharral and Khassarn, while brutal and cruel, are quite competent as junior leaders and will not attack personally if they feel their subordinate bugbears can deal with the foe - unless it is a matter of personal honor or prowess. In this case, they will rage ferociously into battle. If either is killed, the other will stop at nothing to hunt down and slay his brother's murderer. Rage (Ex): Kharral and Khassarn can rage twice per day. Their rage lasts 10 rounds. When in a rage, Kharral and Khassarn have: hp 81; AC 18, touch 8, flat-footed 16; Fort +10, Will +5; Resistance to Energy (Ex): Khassarn has fire resistance 5; Kharral has electricity resistance 5. '''Trap Sense (Ex): '''Kharral and Khassarn have a +1 bonus on Reflex saves made to avoid traps and a +1 dodge bonus to AC against attacks made by traps. Category:CR 6 Category:Humanoid Category:Goblinoid Category:Bugbear Category:Barbarian